Acquisition
by chocofit
Summary: Very goes to work out of town and shares the same hotel room with his boss, Rama, just to help him get up early in the morning. But, really?


**[Author's Note]**

So, this story is inspired by a true story. LOL.

Blame it on my coworker who works out of town with the boss. They both are men. They shared the same hotel room, and it was the boss' request because he said he could not wake up early in the morning so he needed a roommate to back him up.

Liar.

LMAO.

No, actually nothing funny happened between them, besides they are both straight (sigh). But once I heard about it, I became interested right away to write a new one-shot. I have been thinking about the background, setting, and the characters, and I ended up starting to write during flight from Makassar to Jakarta using Google Docs installed in my phone. Oh, it was in airplane mode, of course.

I could not decide at first, about who would be the boss because I was in between Uco and Rama. But since I have paired Very with Uco in the previous one shot, I chose Rama. It is also interesting for me to use corporate law terms in this story while I am not even close to such major LOL I admit it was hard to find the right terms until the word 'acquire' appeared and it sounds lovely to me. I also love the nickname Rama gives to Alicia, 'Ale', which is inspired by Iko's local nickname for Julie, 'Juleha'. Their interaction in real life is too cute that I start to want to set them as best friends, and this story is just the beginning. Oh and, yes yes, another use of 'Indonesian salutation'!

The law office, UEP, is inspired by my own office, the place where I work now. It was established by (the now existing) two litigators, and one of them is best friends with the third partner. The last partner is also best friends with the third one and he joined the firm according to the third partner's recommendation. The more interesting fact that I just realized during the writing process is, my coworker who is portrayed by Very in this story, is now a student who has not graduated yet and is working on his thesis, while the partner who is portrayed by Rama was also a late-graduated student back then. So they really share the same term actually, just like Very and Rama here. Except that they study in different universities.

I'm going to let my coworker read this and make him yell a lot! LMAO!

* * *

 **The Raid Saga © Gareth Evans  
**

 **Pillowtalk** **© Zayn**

* * *

I stare behind. He is still snoring lightly, as if nothing happens. It is as if he slept on his own bed in this hotel room, but he is not.

He casually threw his body on my bed while I was still working on the fourth chapter of my thesis with my laptop, and before I had a chance to complain, he already fell asleep.

 _Sigh_.

I continue typing. Two files are opened on my screen now, my thesis draft and the capital market journal that I plan to quote.

* * *

" _Ver, we're going tomorrow, 'kay?"_

 _I was still reading the new OJK regulation when he came to my desk. He rested his chin on his one arm that rests on my workstation wall._

" _Huh? Where to?" I asked._

 _His name is Rama. Or, I surely am required to call him Pak Rama. He is the newest partner in UEP, Uco, Eka and Partners, a growing law firm in the capital city. UEP was built by the two managing partners who are both litigators, Pak Uco and Pak Eka. My elder sister, Alicia, joined later as salary partner, followed with Pak Rama years later in the same position._

 _And here I am now, a senior student in a law faculty of a public university who is only burdened with unfinished thesis since a year ago, working as an internship paralegal. According to my major, business law, I am basically under my sister's supervision, but since Pak Rama came, I started to assist him more than I assist my sister._

" _Makassar," he replied, "The client asked to hold a meeting to talk about their renewed company regulation."_

" _Eh?" I rolled my eyes, "So...it's about the industrial relation issue? Shouldn't it be Pak Uco or Pak Eka going?" I mean, like, they both had been facing countless trial hearings regarding industrial relation issue._

" _They are already packed with countless meetings and trial hearings," he explained as his fingers followed to calculate, "Besides, this client is under my assistance."_

" _Oh, I see," well, he got the point, "Okay."_

" _It's going to be long, so we need to stay overnight. Do you mind if we share the same room?"_

 _Huh? What did he just say?_

' _Sharing the same room?'_

" _...huh?"_

" _Oh, it's nothing funny," he laughed, showing his a bit messy line of teeth, "It's just that I'm a little bit clumsy about waking up in the morning, so I think you can manage to help me. Twin bed, by the way."_

" _Oh," I nodded, "Okay, then."_

* * *

He talked about twin bed and such, I remember clearly. Ha-ha. I shake my head as I quote the journal. It is already 11PM at night, I know it is time to sleep. But the thing is, I already made an appointment with my lecturer about giving the fourth chapter draft the next day. I cannot think of extending my study for another semester again.

But…

I look behind again. He is still sleeping soundly. His curls start to get dry after a hair wash, and it must be caused by the cold air conditioner.

 _Sigh. How can I go on like this?_

* * *

" _He's single, you know."_

" _Pak Rama? At your very age?"_

" _Hey, what do you mean? You mean I'm old already?" Alicia pinched my cheek._

" _Ow, ow, ahahaha," I laughed, "But you're married, Kak, and you're both 35, right?"_

" _Don't mention a girl's age, you little brat!"_

" _Goodness me, you're not a girl anymore, Kak!"_

 _I laughed harder while my sister pouted deeper. We were having lunch at the building cafeteria. It was around a month after Pak Rama joined UEP by her recommendation. The partners of UEP are basically the same age, except Pak Uco who is a year younger than everyone. Since I was little, I've been hearing about my sister having two male best friends in campus namely Eka and Rama, the top student and the student who graduates late._

 _Beside the fact that I am studying in the same campus, I actually share the same term with Pak Rama now._

" _I know he's your type, Ver."_

 _CLANG!_

 _Hearing my sister accuses me, I dropped my fork down to the floor._

" _Cutie Very," she giggled mischievously, "Bull's eye!"_

" _I-I don't know what you're talking about, Kak," I took the falling fork quickly, "W-well, we have to go back, it's 1PM already—,"_

" _I knew it. You always have eyes for older guys, like your criminal procedural law lecturer, hmmm...what's his name again? Pak Jaka? Hahaha oh my Gosh, he was our junior and—,"_

" _I'm going back, Kak," I picked my phone on the table and stood off the chair, leaving her alone before she makes more fun of me. Without listening to her calling, I walked in to the opened elevator. It finally reached the seventh floor of the building before I walked off and almost bumped into someone._

" _Hi, Very."_

" _A—oh, hi, Pak," I tried to put a normal smile, but I was quite sure I only smiled awkwardly. Like hell I could prepare myself to bump into Pak Rama. He was not even in the office when I went lunch._

 _My eyes could not stop from staring at his well-groomed appearance. His well-brushed curls matched that clean white shirt perfectly, not to mention his dark gray slim-fit pants. I can even see his well-built abs wrapped by two layers of clothes._

 _He was like a god. Or whatever comes from heaven, you name it._

" _I have a meeting in Ritz Carlton," he said, "Just tell Ale if she asked, 'kay?"_

" _Oh...yes, okay," I nodded. I hope he was not reading my mind because I really was disappointed to see him leave again right when I just saw him._

" _Finish the research, I'll check it when I get back," he walked away while patting my head once before he entered the opened elevator door. He indeed gave me a research assignment, by phone this morning, regarding derivative regulations of capital market code._

 _And knowing he would be back to office was one enough reason to put a smile on my face._

* * *

I am stretching before rubbing my sleepy eyes. It is already 12PM and my draft is almost finished. Quickly I type the closing sentences before saving the file and send it by e-mail to my advising lecturer. I close all the opened tabs and turn off the laptop. I put it on the empty table but when I am going back to bed, I am frozen.

 _What should I do now?_

I look at the other bed and it is filled with Pak Rama's suitcase and bag, and some scattered clothes. There is no way I can shove them off to the floor, it would be rude. So, he is not only clumsy in waking up early, but also in taking care of his own stuff. Worse yet, this room does not have a couch.

 _Whatever happens, just happens. You have no choice, Ver._

I sit slowly on the empty side of the bed, trying not to wake him up. Still slowly, I pull both my legs and lay my head back down the empty pillow. I peek to the right side just to find him still asleep. His dry curls look a little messy but not a single part of me wants to fix it for it is too perfect on him.

I hold my breath as I look straight to the ceiling. I fail to find words to explain. Even the usual 'sexy' I usually used to compliment him silently now feels not enough.

"Ver—,"

"Y-yes!" I impulsively get up and sit properly by hearing his voice.

"Still awake? What time is it?" he asks while rubbing his eyes.

"Uh...it's...um, tw-twelve...I-I'm sorry, I'll get off—,"

"No need," he taps the other pillow, "Just lay down here."

My heart stops beating. _Really?_

"...you okay?" I dare myself to ask.

"Yeah. It's my fault for scattering my stuff on the other bed," he lies down straight, faces up to the ceiling. I slowly go back to the bed and lie down the pillow again. I convince myself many times that it is not me who wants this, it is him.

"How's your thesis going?" he asks right before my eyelids are closed.

"Oh, i-it's…," I gulp to prevent being nervous, "It's fine. I've done the fourth chapter."

"Good," I can feel him turning his head to look at me, "It's not too nice to always extend the study, right?" he chuckles.

"Uh, yeah," I nod, "I hope I can register my draft for the final exam this semester."

"Hopefully. I'm turning off the light, 'kay?"

"Oh, okay," he turns off the desk lamp, "Night, Pak."

"Night, Ver."

I turn my back on him. Knowing his face is this close to mine is not good for my heart. I close my eyes and try to sleep.

 _But how come?_

My heart is still pounding hard. I do not even hear him snoring, which means he is still awake as well, right? _Gosh, what should I do?_ Starting a conversation is definitely not a good idea at this hour, especially with your boss who already says good night to you.

"You asleep?"

"Oh, n-no," I reply quickly. Geez, he really is awake.

"Me too," he chuckles, "Let's talk, then."

"Talk?" I turn my back again, now body up to the ceiling as I am looking at him. He looks at me.

"Let's play question and answer game," he gives a smile that leads me to surrender.

"O-okay," I avert my eyes from him and scratch my not-even-itchy head, "Um...so...if a company becomes a shareholder of its sister company, and then this sister company was sued—,"

"Stop, stop," he laughs, "Gosh, not work-related questions, 'kay? Ahahaha my, my, you're such an interesting kid," his shoulders are shaking as he laughs harder.

The room might be dim because the lights are off, but the curtain covering the window glass is a bit opened. The full moon up there shines brightly through that opened curtain right on his face, that I can see him laughing clearly.

I am not fond of being called 'kid', but I am glad to see how dashing he is in that laughter.

"Okay, then," I take a deep breath, "Why...," _whatever will be, will be, Ver_ , "...are you still single?"

He starts to stop laughing. Still chuckling a little bit before he finally stops by exhaling.

"I haven't met the right person," he looks at me.

"Oh. Um...okay…," I avert my eyes again. _What are you expecting, Ver?_

"My turn now," he said, "Is it okay if I hold your hand?"

Huh? What did he just say?

"...what?"

"Do you seriously ask me to repeat that question?"

Oh. My.

"...yes," like hell I will answer another.

And without saying any more word, his fingers gently reaches mine. I welcome him and he slowly intertwine our fingers.

"Your turn," he says.

"Are you really...a clumsy person? I mean, about waking up and taking care of stuff, and…,"

"Oh, Gosh," he sighs, "I'm sorry about that, Ver, but...no. I'm even used to wake up early and I usually put all my stuff in the cupboard whenever I just reach a hotel room."

"Wait, so...you lied? Why?"

"It's my turn now," he chuckles and tightens his grip on my fingers, making me a lot more nervous, "Do you plan to keep working at UEP after graduating?" he asks.

"I…," I take a deep breath to slow down my terra quickly beating chest, "Ma-maybe, but maybe not. Why?" I ask him back.

"Don't," he stared at me, "I suggest you to work somewhere else, away from me."

I turn my head to look at his eyes and almost ask him why, but he cuts me off already.

"My turn now," he keeps staring at me, "Can I come closer? Or...can you move closer?"

Wait, no. No way. Am I dreaming?

"I'll take it as a yes," he moves closer without waiting for my answer, fingers still on mine, and now I can feel the warmth of his breath next to my ear.

"...why?" I have nothing else better to say. I am running out of words as my heart running faster and only faster without planning to stop.

"Because you've acquired my heart without any notices, so you are obliged to settle the payment."

I lost every single word. His eyes are setting firmly on me, in a way that I never seen before. And those words…

"Can I believe it now?"

"Oh, you're such a vengeful kid," he chuckles, "Yes, you can."

I can see my reflection in his both eyes clearly as he answers my question.

"Since when—,"

"No, no, it's mine now. Can I at least get your response about my accusation?" he asks.

"I shall not deny your accusation and am prepared to settle. Since when have I been guilty?"

"Since the first day I came to UEP, and maybe it's just me but Ale seems like giving me signs that she approves me with you."

 _That damn Sissy!_

"Do you mind if the payment is started with a kiss? If you don't, face me like I face you."

I feel him moving his limb and now he is facing me. I can sense that this would not be short, and it is already too late at night, but like hell I would do anything else but granting his request.

"You're such a pure kid," he caresses my hair with his free hand as he smiles, before his hand runs down my cheek.

"I'm not a kid, Pak Rama," I unconsciously pout.

"Sssh," his finger touches my lips, "Call me Rama, Ver. It's one of the terms and conditions."

"Okay," I take a deep breath. This is not easy. He is twelve years older than me, and I am used to call him 'bapak' because he is my boss.

"...Rama—,"

And I haven't even finished my sentence when his lips touch mine. He lets go once, looking at my eyes, and kisses again. I part my closed lips to capture his lower lip with mine gently.

"...whoa," he exhales, "You're...surprisingly good. Guess I really can't call you a kid, eh?" he chuckles and kisses my forehead. He gazes at me for some seconds afterwards, and the way those eyes catch mine is beyond sexy.

"I feel like turning on the lights," he says, "Just to see you blush. I like seeing you blush, which happens many times when we work together. It's adorable," he caresses my cheek.

"But, I like it better when the moonlight shines on your face."

I have no idea where those words came from, but I can see how this man in front of me runs out of words. Apparently, he is also holding his breath while he is dumbfounded.

"Gosh, Very...I didn't know you're so good with words," he brushes my lips with his again, changing angles many times, locking my upper and lower lip alternately. When he starts to insert his tongue, my tongue is ready to catch it that we end up intertwining our tongues between the kisses that get deeper.

"Go away, Ver," he pants, "Work somewhere else, not around me. Not—,"

"Why?"

"How can I work when your existence always invites me to do more than work?" he pushes me down to the bed and kneels on me. Unlike the usually calm him, I can see the hunger in his both eyes along with my reflection.

"Heh," he chuckles, "I'm in love with my own employee. I must be insane."

"Yeah, you are," I gaze at his hungry eyes, "Accusing me for acquiring your heart without knowing that you do exactly the same to me."

"You're really…," he aligns his head down to my ear, "…driving me crazy."

While both his hands are pinning mine, we kiss again. We capture each other's lips over and over again, battling our tongues, trying every possible angle, and sometimes we stop just to take a proper breath. Every time his lips touch mine, my mind goes blank. I cannot think of anything else but him and all the best responses I can give him.

"Pay me more," he whispers and drops a soft peck on my lips before releasing my pinned hands. He reaches the edge of my tee and pulls it up, baring my chest.

Wait, no, this is not good.

"Get up," he orders, "I'm taking it off."

"N-no, no," I pull my tee down again, "We—we can't, it's too soon and...uh, and…,"

"Of course we can," he gets me off the pillow. While I am still searching for words of denial, he takes my tee off quickly. He stares at my bare chest a little long before pulling me to a hug in his arms.

"Uh...Ram?" being aware that I am now naked in his arms only makes me more embarrassed. Not only my heart that refuses to stop beating fast, I bet my face is also flushing bright red as well.

"Sssh," he shakes his head, "I can hear your heart beating fast. I'm too happy that it's for me."

My Dear Lord.

I am totally in love with this man.

"Leave it all up to me," he whispers on my ear, "I've planned to do this for the rest of my life, so, nothing is too soon," he cups my cheeks and looks at me gently. The hunger has gone, but my reflection still stays in his eyes.

"...the rest of...your life?"

"Yes," he kisses my cheek and then lips, and inserts his tongue again as I catch it. His hands move down from my cheek to my neck, down again to both shoulders. He pulls his hands away and suddenly I feel both my nipples are gently caressed.

"...ah…,"

"Louder," he whispers between the kisses, "Don't hold back, Ver," he keeps tickling my both nipples with his fingertips.

"Ah, mmn—Ram…ack!"

He pinched them gently and caresses them again. Pinch harder, caress again, that I cannot count how many times I have moaned shamelessly for the electrical sensation he gives. They must be pleased so bad that they turn hard enough to be pinched easily. When he stops, he pushes me down the bed. The air conditioner is so cold that my naked body shivers a little, but soon it gets hot when he brushes his lips on my neck and collarbone. He licks my neck and I can feel the edge of his teeth on my skin, but he stops. Instead, he licks another place near my right nipple and bites gently.

"Nn—,"

He continues leaving marks around my chest and stomach. As if his bouncy lips are not enough arousing, his dangerous tongue and murderous teeth stimulate me perfectly. I do not stand any chance on him. My body does not listen to me.

It is all his. I am under his control.

"Still there?" he faces me again and locks my lips when I am still panting, "Don't fall asleep, 'kay?"

"How can I slee—wait," without letting me finish my sentence, he pulls down my shorts and does not waste even a second to take off my underwear.

"I can't," he caresses my thing slowly.

"Ah, ow—Ram, please—,"

"Say my name," he grips harder and shakes faster that I cannot help not to erect, "Louder."

"Ram—Rama, stop…," but it is useless. Like hell I want him to stop. It is so good, too good to be true. I get up sustained by my arms and elbows just to see what he does to me. He is still having fun with jerking my thing that it turns bigger and redder than ever. Those fingers lingering around my thing, are not less a threat than his lips and all. It gets harder and something liquid starts to pour.

He licks the tip of my thing along with the precum that none of it goes wasted. He brushes his lips with my thing as he locks his eyes with mine.

"I can see you blush thanks to the moonlight," he licks the stick, making me moan harder before he puts it into his mouth.

I feel his lips brushing harder and faster along me as I am aware that my thing gets harder. It gets harder that it hurts, but this pleasure is nothing I can resist. He sucks deeper and my whole body trembles once the tip of my thing reaches his throat.

"Argh...ahn, ow," I could not hold back anymore as he sucks me harder, for all this sensation pushes something inside me to come out, "Ram, it's—it's...good, ahn—,"

"Hmm?" his mischievous sensual eyes are teasing me while he is still sucking precisely. When he finally stops, he licks his own lips in front of my erecting stick.

 _Splash!_

Some white liquid splashes over his face without notice. I cum just to see him sexily licking his lips, for that scene is too much for my heart to contain.

"Sorry," I look away.

"No need," he licks the cum on his lips and takes off his own tee, "I don't dislike it. Or should I say, I love it?" he wipes his face with that tee.

He climbs the bed again. His bare perfect abs are in front of my eyes. All these months, since he came until some hours ago, I could only dream to see them, that now I cannot help my hand not to reach out to them. My palm runs slowly from his broad chest to his stomach. He is sweating already.

"Now, how about we legalize the acquisition?" he pushes me down again and caresses my hair. He lies undoubtedly on me that now our bodies stick to one another.

"Promise me to keep this from everyone," I beg, my eyes are both set on his, "Please."

"My, my, you're dangerously sweet, Sugar," he kisses my forehead, "How can I resist that request?" his thumb swipes my lower lip before he softly kisses me.

"It's like my birthday," I chuckle after he sucks my upper lip. He smiles.

"Hurry graduate, Very," he kisses my cheek, "Once you're the official bachelor of law, marry me."


End file.
